A New Partner That's Broken
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: The kids finally have a mission that involves working with another human, but she's an obnoxious type. Eliza Clarkson has known the Autobots longer than them and is almost perfect. She is very intelligent, strong, and is even kind when she wants to be, which isn't very often, and Jack finds himself falling for her! But even this girl has a broken part that made her this way.
1. The New Girl

In a dark and abandoned looking warehouse, a girl in her early teens hung up her phone call and walked to a door in the dark place. When she opened the door, the dark room was barely lit by the glow of a computer. When she looked to the right of the doorway she was standing in, a huge figure stood in the darkness. "He's waiting for you," a female voice said. "Do I need to be worried?" "Don't know," said another voice from another figure, this time the sound of a man's. The girl nodded her head and went to the computer and activated a holographic screen. She sat in a chair in front of it as Optimis Prime's face appeared. "Optimis Prime. I suppose you have another mission for me," the girl said, her face still hard to see in the lighting.

Prime shook his head as the girl drummed her fingers on the arms of her chair. "Not exactly." The girl raised an eyebrow as Optimis began to explain. "You know that me and four other Autobots are here on this planet to protect your human kind and not just the two you were assigned to." The girl nodded as Optimis continued. "Well a while back three of them befriended humans and they now work with us." The girl clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she shook her head. "Are you trying to expose our secret and go soft, Prime?"

Prime sighed and continued to speak. "Well, we need help with an upcoming mission and the group is not fully experienced so-" "So you want to borrow one of the Autobots I have with me now," the girl interrupted. "No," Optimis said. The girl looked at him in shock then finally realized what he meant. "Prime you've lost your touch if you need to call for my help to assist some inexperienced, weak, helpless civilians. You know I only work with the Autobots I know." Optimis just looked at the girl as she scowled. "I won't do it."

"It will only be a temporary partnership then you can go back to working with only your Autobots." The girl scoffed and went quiet for what felt like an hour. "Alright," she finally said as she got up and ready to turn off the screen. "Send me the coordinates of your base and I'll be there by tomorrow at noon." "I think you know where to go." With that Optimis hung up and left the girl back into a dimly lit room. "Digit, Wrench, start packing up... We're going to my old home."

* * *

Jack yawned as he walked into the garage to the sound of Arcee's engine revving. "It's Saturday, why do you have to wake me up so early?" "Last night I got a message from Optimis. He said it was urgent and to get to the base with you before noon. Trust me it's no picnic letting you ride on me while you're still half asleep, either," the motorcycle said as the teenager got on and opened the garage. They left for the base but had to make a quick stop at the gas station to fill Arcee's tank.

During the process a girl around Jack's age on a silver motorcycle with psome dark purple on it and black seat pulled into the stall next to him about the same time a sports car with a pine green paint job along with one burnt red streak in the middle pulled into the stall next to them. As the girl got off Jack looked at her outfit. She wore a faded purple shirt under a military jacket with knee high pants and long black ripped socks and worn down neon blue sneakers with camo green laces. Jack took out the pump and reached for his helmet as the girl took of her purple helmet, causing a curly blonde pony tail to fall out from under it.

Jack didn't realized he was staring at her till she turned around to look at him. "Somethin' wrong?" Jack blinked and was suddenly glad that he was wearing his helmet as he felt his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Uh, nope. Nothin' wrong here," he quickly replied. The girl nodded then looked at Arcee in her bike form. "Sweet ride. Guess you're a bike rider like me. But as much as I love this girl, I'm also a sports car type." The girl turned back to her bike and put the pump into it as Jack said goodbye and rode off.

"Hope you don't expect to run into her soon because I'm _not_ racing with her," Arcee said. "Even if I did I didn't get a good look at her face through my helmet so I wouldn't recognize her," Jack said in reply. He then thought of what she was wearing. _But there's probably a bunch of girls with blonde hair that wear military jackets_ , he thought as they entered the base. Miko and Raf were already there with Bumblebee and Bulkhead in bot form waiting for him. "There you are," the hyper girl exclaimed as he got off of Arcee to let her transform.

Optimis walked into the room with Ratchet and looked at Jack. "Good, you're all here," the leader said as everyone gathered around. "What was so important that we had to get up early on a Saturday?" Jack asked, still a little sleepy. "We are expecting another huan to help us with a mission along with two other Autobots." "Wait, I thought we were the only humans that knew about you besides Fowler and Jack's mom," Miko said. "That's true," Rachet said, "but this one has been with us for a longer time. She's a very tough girl. She's been on many missions and very experienced. And even though she is a very good ally, she prefers to only work with the two bots she's known since she first met us." Jack suddenly started to get worried that another tough and possibly crazy girl like Miko could be entering the group.

"I think I know who you're referring to," Arcee said. Suddenly there was the sound of two engines entering the base. "Here she comes," Bulkhead said. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the same girl and vehicles from the gas station enter with girl on the bike. When she got off she looked around with her helmet on and shook her head. "Prime, you really did lose your touch if you're base is this dump," she said as the lead bot walked to her. "Dump!? Who do you think you are!?" The girl looked at Miko and walked towards her.

From where Jack was standing it looked like Miko was starting to regret saying that as the girl stood in front of her. She was as tall as Jack so she was almost towering over the younger girl. The girl took off her helmet, causing her pony tail to fall down a few inches bellow her shoulders. She leaned a few inches forward, her face straight and serious and frankly a little scary as she spoke to Miko. "Who do I think _I_ am. Eliza, Eliza Clarkson. The best human fighter on the Autobot's side. So watch out, because when someone picks a fight with me, I usually win."

Miko gave a worried smile as Eliza walked away to Raf and gave Bulkhead a 'What just happened?' look, earning a shrug from the giant bot. Jack watched her step in front of the youngest member of the crew and looked down at him. "A pre-teen? How are you brave enough to fight alongside the most strongest things in the universe? And if not for your strength, then perhaps your intelligence. But then again, you don't look like you're smart enough to operate the technology the Autobots use." Raf stayed quiet yet scared as she walked away then ran behind Bumblebee.

Finally, Eliza stood in front of Jack. He finally saw her face, and he saw that her eyes were as blue as an Autobot's. "Pff. And I suppose that _you_ are their leader?" "Yes I am. And my name is Jack." "Well, _Jack_ , I should've guessed that your bike was actually Arcee. But I'm surprised that a human like you could earn her partnership." "Eh, she really doesn't call me a partner. More like Junior Partner." "Still, a boy like you probably has almost no chance of surviving a fight." "Who said we fight with the bots?"

Eliza looked puzzled then put a smirk on her face. "Wow, you guys really must be weak and helpless if the Autobots don't let you battle." "Eli, quit bothering them," a female voice said. Behind Eliza her motorcycle transformed into a bot with silver armor and purple arm and leg pieces with what was a seat on the side's of the bot's head. The car followed transforming into a taller bot with pine green armor with burnt red stripes on his arms, legs, and two across its chest.

"How rude of me," Eliza said as the Autobots stood side-by-side and as she walked backwards between them. "I can't believe I forgot to introduce my favorite Autobots. Meet Digit..." Eliza gestured to the Autobot that was once a motorcycle, "and this is Wrench." She gestured to the Autobot that was once a sports car then looked back at Miko and Raf. "And your names? I know the names of your bots, but not yours. Prime didn't tell me." "Miko." "Raf."

Eliza nodded then walked towards the leader. "I don't have anywhere to stay and I need a place for all my stuff." "There is a spare room prepared for you." "Good. But remember Prime, this is a one time thing. After this, I leave and I have no other business with these people." She glared at Jack, Miko, and Raf as Ratchet led her, Digit, and Wrench to a room close by. As soon as Ratchet left the room and closed the door behind him, Miko started to complain.

"Alright, Bulk, drive me outa her!" "Wait why?" "Because this girl says she's more tougher and stronger than us and I know it's a lie!" "Actually, what she says about her strength and intelligence is true," Arcee said. "Yeah, right," Jack said. When he looked at his partners face he knew she wasn't kidding. "It's true. She has a record of unlimited missions and she builds her own weapons and has repaired many bots and has even fought along my side." Jack looked at her in shock. Even though he had only knew her for a little he never thought she would fight alongside any human.

As the kids went out with Eliza to get some lunch, they stayed quiet throughout the ride to the restruant. As they waited for their order, Jack tried to start a conversation. "So, uh, Eli-" "Don't call me that." "Got it. So where did you live before coming here?" "Well, I originaly was born here but I had to leave for my own safety. So I now live in a warehouse in California. And no offence but you're a terrible conversation starter." Miko rolled her eyes as Jack kicked her under the table to be nice.

Back at the base, while Miko and Raf played video games, Jack watched as Eliza worked on some sort of device. He walked over to her to get a closer look and grew more curious. "What sre you working on?" "A high-tech device that allows the user to see miles away. Like, half way across the country, away." "Wow. Can I try it?" Jack started to reach for the device but his hand was slapped by Eliza. "Don't touch my things. Espesialy if their inventions that aren't finished."

As she turned her head away fro Jack and back to her work, Jack silently mocked what she had said as he turned away and walked to Arcee. "Can we go? I think my mom should know about this." Arce rolled her eyes but transformed and waited for Jack to hop on. As they entered the town, Jack looked back to see if Eliza or one of her Autobots were following him. "Jack I think you're over reacting a little," Arcee said as he turned his eyes back to the road. "What makes you say that?"

Arcee stopped suddenly, causing Jack to jerk forward as she went forward again before he could straighten up again. "Okay, maybe a little." Arcee chuckled as they pulled up the driveway and into the garage. Jack went to his room and picked up his history book and a notebook to start on his homework and waited for his mother to come home.

* * *

 _It's bad enough that I have to work with these losers, but now I have to stay in here all night?_ It was eight in the evening and Eliza was already getting ready for bed. She would usually be out on an evening drive with Wrench but Optimis said that for her own safety she would have to stay indoors at night for her entire visit. She picked her army green military jacket from the floor and hung it up. She took her phone out of one of the pockets and was about to charge it when she received a call.

Please don't let it be who I think it is, she said as she looked at the caller ID. She groaned and ignored it as Digit and Wrench walked in through the huge doorway of the room she was staying in. "Who was it?" "Who do you think?" Wrench shook his head and sighed disapprovingly. "What? I can't tell her how I really am. That would probably expose your secret. Might as well spare the lies." The Autobots shook their heads then left thee room, leaving Eliza alone in the dark place.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Wicked story, right?**

 **Well there's more to come.**

 **So stay tuned and I'll update soon.**

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. First The Base, Now Here?

It was Monday and Jack had never been more thankful to be back at school. All Sunday he had to listen to Eliza building something or training herself. Worse, he had to listen to Miko complain about it all and had to get use to Raf coming to his side sometimes when Eliza passed by with somethin hard in her hands. Now he thinks that school would be the only escape from her, not including home. When he arrived he already spotted Miko and Raf sitting on the steps waiting for him.

"I'd never thought I would say this but... thank you school!" Jack laughed at Miko as they walked up the steps and into the building and to their lockers. "Yesterday was the longest day of my life," Raf said as he adjusted his glasses. "Well, we won't find Eliza here," Jack said just as he bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." He helped the person up and when they were both back on their feet, Jack quickly knew who it was. "You go to our school now, too!?" Eliza looked at each of them then rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to keep up my grades," she said as she looked at a piece of paper, then at the lockers, and walked to her own.

Jack sighed then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, Jack." He turned around to find Sierra smiling at him. "Oh, um, hey, Sierra. Sooo..." The bell rang and Jack felt a hand on his arm and was pulled to his next class by Raf. Somehow he got stuck with Eliza in every class, except for electives. In chemistry, they were partners, and it didn't go in a way he'd ever think it would go.

After they were paired up and given the assignment, they got to work. "Okay so we need to turn this into liquid then back into solid," Eliza said, holding up a powdery substance. Jack nodded as they got out their notebooks and got to work. After several chemicals the substance became a liquid. "Now we need to turn it back to a solid in any form." "Easy, we just need to freeze it," Jack said as he did just that. "Jack wait!" But it was too late, because he froze part of it causing a chemical reaction and an explosion.

After that, they were sent to the principals office and given detention. At lunch, Jack told the others what happened. "It was obviously her fault," Miko said as she ate her lunch. "But I was the one that didn't wait for her opinion and caused the explosion," Jack objected. "Wow, Jack. Didn't think you'd defend her," Raf said as he ate his sandwich. As Jack took out his own sandwich as Eliza came to their table and sat down next to him and in front of Miko.

They all watched as she pulled out a salad and a sandwich from a paper bag along with a soda can. But before she even ate she took out a notebook and a pencil and wrote in it. Jack didn't want to invade her privacy but couldn't help but look. He saw a bunch of sketches of ideas for gadgets and notes next to them. Before she could look up and see what he was doing he had turned back to his lunch. Halfway into lunch Eliza's phone rang but she just ignored it.

"Aren't you gonna answer?" "It's not important," she just said as she ate. After lunch they all headed to their next class. The entire day Eliza was quiet and tried to avoid and ignore them, at least till detention. When Jack arrived he saw that Eliza was already there with her pencil scribbling madly over a paper to try and finish her homework. Jack looked around hopefully trying to find Miko, only to find the wild girl not there. _The one time she doesn't get detention_ , Jack thought as he slumped miserably into the desk next to Eliza. Soon after detention started the teacher left and the students started to talk. Jack pulled out his phone and saw that Raf had texted him.

 **Raf:** _Check this out. Did a background check on Eliza and found almost nothing except her school work. Check out these grades and awards!_

Jack chuckled at the fact that Raf had looked at Eliza's past and the only thing he successfully found was her school work. As he scrolled down his eyes grew more wide. Eliza had straight A's and won many robotics competitions and spelling bee's. She also won tons of science fairs but Jack noticed one thing: The things she had built in the pictures weren't anything like the inventions he had seen so far. But one other thing was also weird.

 **Jack:** _What about things outside school about her?_

 **Raf:** _Nothing. It's like she barely exist._

 **Jack:** _How's that possible? What about her parents?_

 **Raf:** _Nothing_

Jack sighed as he put his phone away and looked at Eliza. She was reading a book, ignoring all the commotion around her. "Hey, Eliza," Jack said a little weirdly. She glanced at him then shifted in her seat a little. "Yeah?" "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should be in here not you." "Thanks," she said, still not looking up from her book. Jack took this moment to look at her.

She was very pretty. She was sometimes serious and other times she was very nice. And secretly, Jack liked her and her personality. Even her secretiveness made her attractive to him. As he looked at her, he kept on having to look somewhere else whenever she looked at him for some reason. _This is going to be the longest hour of my life._

* * *

After detention was over Eliza quickly headed to the front of the school, where Digit was waiting for her next to Arcee. "Enjoy detention?" "Whatever," Eliza said as she put her helmet on. She hopped on and rode to the base. As she rode she couldn't help but look at Jack, who was riding Arcee next to her. _Why do I keep on doing that?_ She wondered as she saw the spot in the rocks where the entrance to the base was.

When inside, Eliza went to her room and brought out a gun like object to her inventing desk that was next to the wall holding up the platform where the TV and couch was. To drown out all the sounds around her, she reached into her bag and pulled out her phone and wireless headphones. As she scrolled her playlist for a song with her headphones on, Miko pulled out her guitar and plugged it into an amp.

When Eliza had just started to listen to one of her all-time favorite songs, Miko started to play a song on her guitar loudly. Eliza silently growled but patiently spoke to Miko over the noise. "Miko, can you please turn that down a little bit?" But the Japanese girl didn't pay attention very well. "What!? Turn it up!? OK!" Miko turned a nob on her amp with her foot and the volume increased. Eliza sighed as she rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone and gadget and bag and headed to her room.

In her room, a Victorian Steampunk theme was everywhere. on her bed, on her floor, on her walls, even the furniture was steampunk. She pulled out a speaker and plugged in her phone, hoping that her own music would drown out Miko's. As she worked on her weapon, she heard Miko starting to finish up her routine and there was silence except for her own music.

 _Somethings not right_ , she thought as she kept her music playing but walked to the door. When she opened it, Jack, Miko, and Raf fell onto each other in that order through her door way. She rolled her eyes as they stumbled out a sorry and leaved her be. The rest of the day went like it normally did. She worked on her gadgets, did some exercise, and just lied on her bed, thinking.

Later that night she stepped out of her room and to the fridge the 'civilians' had once installed and took out a small container with a sign that said _'Eliza's: DO NOT TOUCH'_ on it and spaghetti, tomato sauce, and a meatball in it. She heated it up and sat down on the couch with a fork and watch the late night news. The Autobots were 'sleeping', but earlier today Prime had said something important.

Tomorrow they were going to get the information about the mission that made her come here so that it could be carried out on Friday. _I can survive a week with these losers_ , Eliza thought to herself as a story about a man found in the sewers of D.C with hypothermia and half dead came on. She didn't want to be here. Too many memories lied here in Jasper, Nevada that she wanted to forget.

This was where she was born, where her adventures with the Autobots started. And where she lost her parents. Her aunt was here, too. But Eliza couldn't look at her without thinking of her mother and crying. That was why she was glad to have had to move to California. An old abandoned warehouse there is better that a place that makes her want to cry 24/7.

Eliza was lost in her thoughts and soon realized that there was no more spaghetti left and that she was eating air, but she had left the meatball. She always left a meatball behind so she could shove it into her mouth and down to her almost full stomach. But it was also because it made her parents laugh. When she was little and before she lost her parents, Eliza would cram the last one into her mouth and made her lips make an 'O' form, showing the brown and sauce stained piece of meat. Just thinking of it made a single tear trail down her cheek and into the container.

After she finished she put the container back and went to her room. She changed into a soft, sleeveless shirt with a floral design and black shorts. She chose a song that always made her fall asleep. As it played, she sang along the lyrics.

 _"Another day has gone by._

 _I'm still goin', but I don't know why._

 _I guess that's just the way things are,_

 _to keep goin..._

 _Even when I wanna quit_

 _I can't._

 _Because I gotta find my way through it._

 _I wanna just stop and take a break,_

 _Not want anything goin wro-o-ong._

 _But apparently, I just can't._

 _Is it me or someone else?_

 _Who or what is makin' me_

 _Move o-o-on...?"_

The song continued, but Eliza was too sleepy to finish it, and let her dreams take over.


	3. Mission Hatred

It was Friday. The day of the mission. And unlike other missions, Jack was nervous about it because he would be fighting. And with Eliza. He had realized it on Thursday. He realized while she was helping a freshman girl with one arm missing around the school that he liked her. He realized that he had a crush on tough, hard-core, focused, messed-up Eliza Clarkson.

At the base, Optimus went over the mission again. "Two Cons have two half's of a hard drive with valuable information. Our mission is to retrieve the two halves at any cost." "That will be a miracle considering _they're_ coming along," Eliza muttered under her breath, loud enough for Raf, Miko, and Jack to hear. "We will leave in two hours," Optimism said. Eliza went to her invention desk, where a high-tech gun was waiting to be finished.

Before she started, Jack saw her take out a single contact. "Why does she need only one contact?" Miko whispered as Eliza put it on her right eye. "I can hear you," Eliza said, blinking quickly. "How?" Raf asked. Eiiza rolled her eyes as she got a pair of small tweezers and put them in her right ear, coming out with a very tiny microchip. "Cybertronic Hearing Aid. Even with a perfect sense of hearing, whoever's wearing it could hear a pen drop in even the loudest noises. It also has a commlink built into it."

"Uh-huh," Jack said. "And is that eye contact some kind of Cybertronic Eye Piece?" "Yes, actually," Eliza said. Jack stared as she started to explain again. "The Cybertronic Eye Piece basically is a computer on your eye. It can also see through walls, has a thermo-sensor, can download info, and, it has a tiny camera built into it. I have both of them on almost all the time." "Cool," Miko said. "How can you make something like that?" "Using some of the Autobot's technology," she replied.

But that wasn't the only question Miko had. "Wow, have you eve been on Cybertron before?" "Yes," Eliza said as she started to work on her gadget. "Were you able to understand Bumblebee when he had lost his voice box?" "Yes." "Have you ever been captured by the Con's?" "No." "Have you ever wanted to join a band?" "No." "How about-" "Miko!" Eliza stood up and slammed her desk. "Stop asking me questions. In case you didn't hear, we have a mission in a few hours. And I don't want to be unprepared."

Miko just closed her mouth as she walked away, but Jack heard her mumble "buzz kill" a few times. "I heard that," Eliza said. As she continued her work, muttering something Jack couldn't hear, Bumblebee walked towards Digit and Wrench. "What was that about?" Jack asked. "Ellie's had a hard past," Digit said to him. "We would tell you," Wrench said, "but she has to. In her own time." Jack looked at Bee hopefully. "Not gonna happen," he said. Jack walked away, lost in thought.

* * *

Eliza was glad it was almost time for her to leave. The civilians were getting on her last few nerves. Especially Jack. He always has to smile at her to be nice, thinking it would break her probably. And whenever she sees him, a warm, fluttery, bubbly, and goopy feeling entered the pit of her stomach and sped her heart up a bit. But Eliza just pushed the feelings away. She knew deep down in all of them that they didn't trust her. _Fine with me._

After thirty minuets of working on the gun, Eliza had finished it and went to her room to change. She put on a thin strap version of her faded purple shirt, her jacket was wrapped around her waist, and she had on black exercise pants. She walked out of her room and towards a punching bag she had placed. She picked up the strap-on fingerless boxing gloves she had on the floor next to it, put her headphones on and tapped a starting song on her phone, and stood in an attack stance, both fist up.

She started with a few punches, then sped up. She kicked it once, did a roundhouse kick, jabbed it with her elbow, then her knee, then pushed it away with her left foot. Her CEP had a digital aiming circle pinned onto the bag, telling her the right time to hit it. Even though she didn't need it to, she always found it helpful. She stopped for a moment, bouncing on the balls of her feet. With her CHA she could hear past her music to Miko and Raf playing a video game, and footsteps coming towards her, but the last one she didn't notice.

A tap on her shoulder and a "Hey" startled her. Her reflexes acting first, she quickly turned around and punched her attacker. Her fist made contact with something soft and a loud groan came to her ears. When she saw what she hit, a small smirk came onto her face. "Fun Fact, Jack: Never walk up to a girl that's training." Jack stood in front of her, bent down, one hand on his knee and another clutching his stomach. "Noted," he wheezed.

Just as he was starting to breath normal again, Eliza heard a car horn. A white car entered the base and a woman with black hair wearing a nurses outfit stepped out. She watched as the woman walked towards Jack and gave him a hug. "Hey, Mom," he said. "Are you sure you want to go on this mission?" the woman asked. "June Darby, I presume?" Eliza said as she walked towards them, pausing her music and putting her headphones around her neck.

"Yes," the woman, June, said. "And you must be Eliza Clarkson, Jack has told me so much about you." "Oh, really?" Eliza smirked and raised an eyebrow at this information. "Well then you must know that I have experience of being out on the field," Eliza said. "Yes, and I hope you and Arcee will take care of him." "MOM!" Eliza giggled as she went back to her training, putting her black and neon purple headphones back over her ears.

* * *

June had told Jack that she would stay at the base till the mission was done, that way if any of the humans got hurt a medic would be waiting for them. Before they had to leave, she had ordered them all to have themselves checked. "I'm fine, Mrs, Darby," Eliza said as she continued to punch her bag. "You might need it," June said in return. "According to my CEP, my body is functioning just fine," she said as she kicked the bag again.

June looked at Jack for an explanation. He explained what it was. "Oh. Well then, I guess it's just you three." After their eye sights, hearing, and reflexes were checked, June gave them the all clear. The time went by fast. Soon it was time to go. As the Autobots transformed, Eliza had just gotten out of her room wearing her normal clothes and was looking at something on her phone. When she was done she placed it on a utility belt Digit said she wore on all her missions.

Jack got onto Arcee the same time Eliza got onto Digit, Raf got into Bumblebee, and Miko got into Bulkhead. When Jack and Eliza had put on their helmets, Optimus had them roll out.

They drove till they reached the part of town that was closest to the woods. Arcee rode into an alley on one side of the street while Digit rolled into one across from them. Bulkhead was at a gas station, where Miko placed the pump in him to make it look realistic. Bee waited at the same station, except in the parking lot, and Wrench was parked next to him. The plan was set.

Soon two cars that were the targets showed up driving side-by-side at a steady pace, and after a moment Arcee said the word. "Lets go." They came out of the alley, along with Digit and Eliza, and followed the cars. They knew they were spotted as soon as the cars sped up. As the two-wheelers sped up, Bulkhead appeared on the left side of the cars and Wrench appeared on the right. Bumblebee took front, where Jack could see Raf in the back seat.

The cars didn't speak, but they each rammed into Bulkhead and Bee. "Time to speed it up, Digit," Jack heard Eliza say. "Now? Are you sure?" "Absolutely. Look, we just got out of the sight of other civilians, we'll be fine," she said. Jack watched as Digit sped up till she was almost touching the tailpipe of one of the cars. As it was still ramming itself into Wrench, Eliza stood up onto the bikes seat. "Eliza what are you doing?!" Jack said. "My job."

* * *

Eliza had done this before. She remembers the first time she did it. She was nine, and she was on her one of her missions. She had to jump onto Wrench because Digit had to go into bot mode. She was scared, but she jumped anyway. She barely made it. Ever since, she practices switching vehicles while on the go. It's saved her and the Bots more than once.

As she pulled herself to a stand, she felt Jack's eyes were following her movements. She crouched, the wind trying to knock her off. As the car recoiled from ramming into Wrench, she jumped onto its hood. Landing on her stomach, Eliza gave a thumbs up and crawled to the right, wind howling in her ears and whipping her ponytail and bangs out of her face.

When she felt the open windowsill, she swung her legs through it, then the rest of her. When she was fully in the passenger seat, she looked around for the first half of the hard drive. She checked every place it could be, but found it under the back seat. When she did she tried to get out of the car, but the door was locked. Eliza pressed where her CHA was, causing her commlink to activate.

"Digit, Wrench, I'm locked in. Need you to get me out." Wrench replied. "Do you have the drive?" "Yes." "Get you in a sec." There was suddenly a shift and Eliza was almost crushed as things flipped and moved around, showing that the Con had transformed. There was a sudden force that caused her to hit her head. "Hey, watch it!" "Sorry," Wrench said as another hard force hit the Con. Not waiting anymore for help, Eliza crawled through a space that led out. When she did she saw that they were near the woods.

When she was safely back on the ground, she ran out of the battle zone. When she was a good distance away with the other humans, she tried to catch her breath. As she did so, she gave Jack the piece of the hard drive she had gotten. "Just stay here and keep it safe," she ordered him. "But-" She cut him off by yelling a command. "Mission Suit activate!" There was a sudden purple-ish/blue-ish light coming from her phone, and all her visible skin was covered in computer chip wires.

A metal suit took over her body. Most of it was silver but the chest plate, forearms, streaks of the helmet, and the waist to the knees were a neon purple while there were a few streaks of blue. In the center of her chest was a blue/neon purple colored Autobot symbol. With her mind, she made the screen of the helmet appear and ran into the battle, holding up her hands into fist as they turned into blasters.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Right now his new crush had just activated some kind of super-suit and was blasting the Cons with Autobot-like blasters. Even though she was a mice compared to the giant robots, she packed quite a punch. Jack watched as she blasted a Con in the face. "Yeah! Take 'em out, girl!"

Jack would've made a motion to slap Miko quiet, but the almost dead body of a drone landed just a few feet away. They stood still, Jack clutching the first half of the hard drive and using himself as a sheild for Raf and Miko. The drone turned his head. And stared at Jack deade. In. The. Eye. "Scrap."

They turned and ran, trying hard to get as far away as the bot got back up. They shouldn't have ran in that exact direction. Why? There's a giant cliff in the way. "Double scrap."

They turn around and see a line of 'Cons coming at them. "Stand back!" Eliza stood in front of them as she pulled out a small gun. Too bad it was pointed at the 'Cons.

Eliza made sure no one was directly behind her, then pulled the trigger. Her body jerked as a bright beam of light came out of the gun, burning a hole in all of the 'Cons. Right where their sparks should be.

One by one, the dead bodies tumbled to the floor, and Eliza placed her gun in a holster and deactivated her suit. She glared at them, then stomped towards them and snatched the piece of the drive out of Jack's hands. "I told you to stay safe. Yelling and giving away your location is _not_ staying safe!" The three flinched as she got louder.

"I don't know why I agreed to come here! I knew that you weren't ready to be in the field. And I was right." She turned away and walked towards her Bots, who were a moment ago happy about finding the other half. "Let's go!" They didn't question it. As she prepared to ride the way back to base in Wrench, she glared at Optimus, who watched silently.

"And I thought you'd actually try and attempt to apologize while I was here." Optimus stayed blanked faced as she slammed the door and drove off, Jack following with his eyes, wanting to understand why she was like this. They heard Optimus sigh, and they looked at him as he spoke. "I believe I owe you all an explanation."


End file.
